


Honey

by there_must_be_a_lock



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Fluff, M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24817948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/there_must_be_a_lock/pseuds/there_must_be_a_lock
Summary: Fluff Friday request: camping/road trip + declarations of love!
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	Honey

“This was a good idea,” Jared says quietly, popping the caps off two bottles of beer. Jensen smiles, his face illuminated orange in the glow of their campfire as he adds another log, but he doesn’t say anything. It’s quiet, just crackling twigs and the constant, soothing sound of the waves. 

The fire is almost too hot in the humid summer air; they’d only made it because Jared insisted it wasn’t a camping trip without s’mores. They take a few steps down the beach, closer to the water, before sitting down. 

Jared sneaks a glance sideways, heartbeat going fluttery and erratic at the sight of Jensen’s profile in silhouette. His smile is just barely visible as he turns his face up to the moonlight. It’s almost impossible for Jared to tear his eyes away. 

He flops back onto the sand, one hand behind his head as a pillow, and looks up at the stars instead. Jensen joins him a second later and points out the Big Dipper. 

“‘S the only one I remember,” he confesses. 

“Really?” 

“What, like you can do better?” he teases. 

Jared smirks. “See that one up there? Reddish?” 

“Yeah.” 

“That’s the tip of a bee’s stinger. See the body, there? And the wings?” 

“A bee?” 

“Yup. It’s called Meli, that’s the Greek word for honey,” Jared says innocently. “It’s a beekeeper who accidentally let a swarm loose in the middle of a feast on Olympus, and Zeus was so pissed about being stung that he turned the dude into a bee.” 

There’s a long moment of silence while Jared struggles to keep a straight face. 

“You are so full of shit,” Jensen accuses. 

“Yup.” 

Jensen’s laughing, big and real like it’s been surprised out of him, and Jared feels flushed, way too drunk after half a beer. 

“That is actually the Greek word for honey, though.” 

He turns to look at Jensen and finds Jensen looking right back. 

“How do you know that?” Jensen asks, lips curled up in a soft, affectionate smile. 

“I have no idea, but it’s true,” Jared admits. He turns back up to the sky and closes his eyes before blurting out, “I’m in love with you.” 

There’s a long silence. Jared’s stomach twists. 

“Is this another joke? Cause that’s not funny,” Jensen says, hoarse and shaky. 

“It’s really not,” Jared whispers. He hears Jensen moving, sand shifting. When he opens his eyes, Jensen’s _close_ , propped up on one elbow looking down at Jared. His face is in shadow; Jared can’t see his reaction, and he’s _terrified._

He’s about to take it back, claim that it was a joke, when Jensen says fiercely, “You better not be fuckin’ with me.” He leans in close, so close the shadow of his face blots out the stars, so close he’s all Jared can see. In the split-second of hesitation before their lips meet, Jared squeezes his eyes shut and sees bursts of white like a whole new constellation. 


End file.
